Birth of Twins
by Fairybaby1989
Summary: Chi Chi had the Twins Goten & Gigi but there something special about her daughter that Vegeta and unknown force only know what she really is. What will happen to her and will the Z fighters be prepared. Will Trunks be able to admit his true feelings to her?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: The birth of twins

A story I had thought of for a while. What if Chi Chi had twins and what if one was a girl.

Please I would love to hear your comments.

I don't own DBZ. I'm just a big fan.

* * *

Chi Chi became pregnant during the cell games but didn't realize she was pregnant with twins.

9 months later the twins were born and with tradition she gave them names starting with G as the first letter.

The boy was named Goten he looked just like his father and the little girl was named Gigi and she looked just like her. Both spitting images of their parents.

Chi Chi's father and her first son Gohan look at the two additions to the family smiling that they were both happy and healthy.

"Welcome to the family" Gohan said to his brother and sister.

They both smiled and wrapped their tiny little finger around his.

Chi Chi smiled with tears welling in her eyes.

_'I wish you could be here Goku, to see your new son and daughter'_ she thought to herself.

7 years later they are both young children and both very powerful Demi-saiyans, and little trouble markers.

They both trained and played with their best friend Trunks Briefs.

But most of the time Trunks and Goten always tell her to away.

Her mother didn't like her sparing in the first place.

Chi Chi didn't like Gigi training and fighting with the boys.

She was a young lady and she wanted her to sit and study, get an education.

But true to fathers fighting spirit she would sneak off and go try to train and spare with Trunks and Goten.

But the boys would sit there and tease her.

Trunks would tell her,

"My father says it's no place for a woman to train and spar with men, go back and read your books," Trunks told Gigi and waved her away.

"Yeah or tell mom you're out here," Goten nodded in agreement, but Goten felt bad for making his sister cry, but he wanted to fit in with Trunks.

"You guys are no fair!" Gigi said with tears welling in her eyes.

So she would take off running and crying all the way home and hide in her room sobbing every time.

Till one day, Chi Chi saw her running home crying.

She was wondering what had happened to Gigi and why wasn't Goten with her.

Chi Chi went inside and stopped at the bedroom door and she could hear her daughter weeping and sobbing.

She gentle knocked on the door.

"Come...in." her daughter sniffled

Chi Chi opened the door and saw her daughter, her face flush and soaked from the crying.

"Gigi, what happened sweetheart?" Chi Chi inquired, her heart aching and a little miffed at what had gotten her so upset.

Gigi wiped the tears from her face and told her mother everything about how she was trying to go and play with her brother and Trunks.

What Trunks had said and how brother didn't stand up for her.

Chi Chi was a little mad her at her at first but soon cooled and realized how much of Goku was in her.

Gigi thought she was going to punished for sure for sneaking out and not doing her school work, but came next surprised her.

"I will train you but between your studies. A girl has to learn to defend herself," Chi Chi said with a smile and a wink.

All Gigi could do was beam a smile and squeal for joy and hugged her mom tightly.

Chi Chi hugged her back and with a warm smile on her face.

Gigi and Chi Chi trained for months and as she promised she did her studying as well.

Then one day there was great news, Goku was coming back for a day at the world tournament.

Gigi and Goten never seen their mother and brother so happy.

"Why are so happy mom?" Goten asked curious.

"Yeah, who is this man coming here?" Gigi, just as curious.

"Well you two he happens to be your father and a great man." Chi Chi looked at the picture of her husband, with tears welling in her.

"Trust me, when you meet him you will like," Gohan said to his brother and sister with a smile on his face.

Goten and Gigi looked at each other wondering how long till they meet their father.

A few weeks later The World tournament arrives and all the Z warriors start to arrived at the entrance of the of the tournament.

Everyone was there waiting to see Goku.

Gigi saw Trunk mad her mad she still wasn't done being mad at him so she blew a raspberry his way.

He saw it and was about to do the same but his father, Vegeta stopped him.

"Save it for the tournament,"

Trunks nodded and couldn't wait to let off some steam.

Goten just stayed out of it.

Then something happen and this tall man appeared out of nowhere and he look just like her brother Goten.

Gigi looked at this man wonder if this was her father.

Everyone around her was happy to see the man and mommy was too.

Both her and Goten notice.

They both of them hid behind their mother legs and the man called Goku saw mommy and told her he had missed her too.

Then he saw us.

"I think there a little me hiding behind your leg."

"And a little you?!" Goku said with great surprise.

Mommy nodded her head and then she said, "Go head you two, go and meet your father."

We both stared for a moment and we both ran out to meet our father for the first time.

"Hello I'm Goten"

"And I'm Gigi"

Then Goku picked them both up and put them on his shoulder.

Goku, Goten, and Gigi laughed and played and everyone especially Chi Chi was happy to see her husband being with his daughter and son.


	2. Chapter 2

10 years later….

Sun peaked through the window shined into the young Demi-saiyans eyes.

She grunted and pulled the blanket over her head, but then she sat up and realized today was the day she would leave for college.

'_Is it really today? It came too soon, but hopefully it might help the ache'_ Gigi thought to herself.

She sat up and wrapped arms around her knees resting her head on top.

She sat thinking about when it started 4 years ago…

* * *

Every since she turned 13 her whole body started to hurt, she would become very hot and sweat heavily.

Gigi knew she was at the age for her body to change but nothing like this.

It only happened when she was around Trunks.

She also would notice that he had a new sort of aroma coming off him, a smell that was warm and spicy kind of musk.

It was intoxicating and made her mind go fuzzy and all rational thought went out the door.

That's when her body started to ache and she would start to sweat.

She left in the middle of hers and her brother Goten birthday party.

Her mother had notice Gigi running out holding her stomach and her dress slightly damp, and was about to go and find out what was going on when Gohan stopped her.

"Mom let me take care of this"

"But Gohan you don't know what's happening, she seem sick. Just the way your father acted… before was rendering unconscious by that fatal heart disease."

Chi Chi had tears welling up in her eyes.

He held his mother hands rubbing them softly to reassure her.

"Yes I do mom, it is something to do with our saiyan heritage. I can a sure you she not sick and I know it's hard to hear that can't help Gigi but trust me when I say I can. "

Gigi was her only baby girl and she didn't want anything happening to her and loose her. But she patted Gohan hands and reluctantly walked back to the party.

'_Oh Kami, please keep my baby safe'_ Chi Chi prayed.

Gohan went after his little sister and finding her hat her favorite spot by the river.

Gigi was sitting on the edge of the bank of river dipping her feet in the cold, cool, clear water.

"Gigi are you alright?"

She heard the warm and familiar voice of her older brother.

She turned around putting on a fake smile.

She was still hurting.

"Yeah I'm fine just needed some quiet."

Gohan knew better, she was putting up a brave front.

"Don't lie to me sis, you never been a good liar"

"But I'm not" Still wearing the fake smile, but she knew that Gohan had her.

"Fine, but you'd never understand what I'm going through, you're a guy"

Gigi said as she hung her low and looked away from Gohan.

"Try me" He put his hand on Gigi shoulder.

Gohan took of his shoes and sat down beside her and put his feet in the river.

"Ok, you ask for it"

"I felt fine before the party the even started it was during the party when…" Gigi trailed off, blushing slightly at the thought when she saw Trunks arrived at the party.

'_He really is handsome, why did I ever hate him?!' _She thought to herself.

"Then what?"

Gohan had brought her from her private thoughts.

"Oh, um, then a smell, this wondering aroma coming off Trunks it was warm and spicy. Sorta like what dads clothes like but not that exact smell. When he wishing me a happy birthday and giving a hug that's when things started to really got bad."

Gigi leaned her forward, and curling herself up a bit at the thought of the excruciating pain that had racked her body.

Gohan looked at his sister with great sympathy, know that pain.

He had gone through when he first saw Vidal; he would rather face Cell again then go through this pain.

"Gigi, I do understand what you're going through. Trust this is not a woman thing, it's a saiyan thing."

Gigi looked up at her brother eyes shining with a soft smile on her face.

At least she wasn't going through this alone.

"You did? Does that mean Trunks or Goten will go through the same thing?"

"Yes, they will. I can help you but it will never go away not till well….. That part is for another day."

Gohan blushed.

Gigi rarely saw her big brother blush around her but she had a good idea what it meant.

"You mean mating? I may be only 13 but I do know what you are talking about. And before say anything, just because I know the permanent solution doesn't mean I will go and mate with just anyone. I know I save myself for that special someone."

Gohan was a little surprised at what her little sister had said, but part of him knew how smart she was.

It was almost always hard to get anything pas her.

"Yes, and you were always a very smart girl."

He ruffled her hair slightly.

"But you help me cope with pain, right?"

"Yes I will sis starting tomorrow I promise."

* * *

Mean while back at the party…

Trunks was going through same thing as Gigi.

But he calmly walked off, but it hadn't gone unnoticed.

Vegeta had notice Trunks acting funny at the party since her hug Kakarot female offspring.

Vegeta knew that can mean only thing that his son and Kakarot daughter were destined mates.

He needed to go and have a talk with that boy so he won't be freaking out.

Trunks was in the worst way he had gotten sick and hunched over in a ball with the pain he was feeling.

'_Why am I in so much pain and feeling so hot?! I feel like I'm on fire. The last thing I remembered was the sweet and warm scent of jasmine coming off Gigi.'_

He thought to himself as the pain started to ebb away.

Then heard a familiar voice.

"Get up boy, your embarrassing. You call yourself a saiyan."

His father was never really for showing emotion; he cared more about his pride.

Trunks was in no mood for it right now. He could actual use some sympathy from him.

"You have no idea how much in pain I'm in right now. It's worse than some of the beatings I took from you during sparing!"

Vegeta just grunted, "You know son I do know what you're going through I went through it when I meet your mother. But doesn't mean you have the right sit there snap at me"

With a stern look upon his face.

"Really? So what is and how do you fix it?" Trunks said bluntly still in much pain.

"What is, is saiyan hormones. It happens when you find your mate. How you fix it you mate with one that you smelled the aroma from."

Trunks had gotten to his feet by this time.

"Who could that be?"

"It couldn't be Gigi, could it?"

Trunks thought that smell was a new perfume Gigi may have gotten.

Vegeta didn't move he just stood there.

"You have your mothers brains. Figure out"

With that Vegeta walked back towards the party.

Trunks watched his father walked back and wondering what he was going to do. If it was Gigi they both were to young 'really' be able to do anything about.

'_The last thing I knew she hated me, but she did look drop dead gorgeous, maybe she has changed maybe she forgive me'_

Growing up he really didn't exactly treat her nice. He was really mean to her.

He regretted now for not treating her better.

But he had to try to talk to her and he didn't care how much pain it would cause him.

Gigi knew Trunks had tried to talk to her that night but the Briefs had to go home early.

Bulma had to work the next morning.

* * *

Gigi brought her mind back and looked at the time and realized that she was running late.

She quickly got up and dressed and starting packing her things for school.

Gigi was going to leave a note and go away quietly. She wanted time to figure out her life.

Gigi knew her mother wouldn't be happy but she had to do it.

As she opened the front door quietly not to wake her mother or brother.

'_Hope everyone can understand that I need to do this. I love you all. Kami watch over them.' _

Gigi took off flew toward to the college looking ahead to the future.


	3. Chapter 3

5 years had passed since Gigi had left home…..

* * *

Chi Chi sat by the window,

Wondering and worrying when her daughter would return.

'_Oh Kami please return my daughter safe and whole'_

Every day since Gigi had left Gohan had come over checking on his mom when he had time.

"Mom how was your day?"

"Have you seen your sister? We're having her favorite meal for dinner."

"I'll let her know when I see her."

This was about what the conversation consisted since Gigi left.

Gohan was so angry with her.

He promised himself that if she ever came home he was going to have a long sit down with her and it wasn't going to be pretty.

Gohan look at his mother get up and mindless make dinner and set the table with place for Gigi even though place would be left empty.

"Mom I'm going back to work I will see you later."

"Bye son, say hi to sister for me."

The hairs stood up on the back of Gohan's neck.

That just made Gohan mad, so he left out the door knowing it would only be the same tomorrow.

* * *

Over at the Capsule Corps offices….

Trunks was sitting in his Office going over some project that had been presented to him when his mind was starting to wandering.

It wandered to thought of when he heard the news of Gigi leaving and not saying goodbye.

She didn't say goodbye to anyone, not her mom nor her brothers not anyone.

'_Had she left because of me? Did I drive her away cause of the physical pain I caused her? Why didn't I ever tell her my true feeling?' _

Trunks mind was plagued by these thoughts whenever he let his mind wander.

He shook his head to get the thoughts out, but no matter what he did it weight heavy on his heart.

He continued to blame himself for Gigi leaving.

Trunks continued to look at the projects to focus mind on other things.

* * *

Back at Chi Chi house…

Chi Chi had gone outside to hanging some laundry on the line to dry.

That when she saw something coming this way, its movements were zigging and zagging and all over the place.

Chi Chi didn't know what it was but as it got closer, she notice it was her daughter.

Gigi had came home, she finally came home.

But then Chi Chi realized as she got closer she was hurt and off in a worse way.

She ran out to meet her daughter and just got there in time to catch her.

Chi Chi saw her daughter in her arm and cried.

Gigi's clothes were torn everywhere and she was covered in blood. She looked like she just barely survived a fight with something or someone.

Her daughters eyes opened, "I'm….ssso….sorry.."

Gigi managed to croak through her blood caked lips.

"Ssshhh, hush now you're safe Gigi, your home baby girl just rest,"

Chi Chi said when tears running down her face.

As she was running towards the house with her daughter in her arms she knew she needed to call Bulma.

She laid her daughter on the couch and got to phone and called Bulma.

"Bulma, you need to come quick, please,"

"Why what's wrong? What's got you all stressed and upset?"

"Gigi is home but she is hurt bad, I don't want to lose her, please just hurry!"

Chi Chi tried to say through all the crying and sobbing.

Bulma was shocked but she knew what she had to do.

"I'm on my way,"

Bulma got off the phone and went outside and opening the capsule with her helicopter.

She had no time tell Vegeta, Trunks, or Bulla that she was leaving.

Every second counted in saving Gigi's life.

But Vegeta did notice; he could sense Bulma heart was going faster.

So he flew after and caught up to her.

"What are you doing woman?! Flying off in hurry and not saying anything to me?!"

"Vegeta I don't have the time sit here and argue with you! Gigi home but she hurt badly. Chi Chi called me crying. What I need you to do is go tell Trunks and help him get the infirmary ready! Now go!"

Vegeta was shocked but it didn't last long.

He nodded and flew back to Capsule Corps to find his son and do what he was told, even if he didn't like taking orders.

He knew better than to argue with his wife when she was on a mission.

* * *

Vegeta went to go get his son from his Office, he wouldn't bother knocking.

He burst through Trunks office doors, "Boy! You need to go and help me get the infirmary ready. Gigi has return and she hurt. Your mother went to get her. COME ON! We don't have time to waste."

Trunks was stunned at what he just heard but he didn't let it stop for long, if his father was riled by this he knew it was bad.

Trunks nodded and follow his father to the infirmary.

'_Please Kami don't let her die please, I'm begging you! If you let her live I promise to tell her my true feelings'_

Trunks thought as her ran to his family's infirmary and trying to keep the tears at bay.

* * *

Back at Chi Chi's Home….

Bulma had just arrived and ran inside and saw Chi Chi kneeled next to Gigi trying to clean her wounds as best as she could.

Chi Chi looked behind her and saw Bulma.

She scooped her daughter up tenderly and hurried to Bulma's helicopter.

Bulma followed behind her.

As they flew back to Capsule Corps all she could hear was Chi Chi telling Gigi to hang on they were almost there.

Bulma's heart ached hearing Chi Chi saying it over and over.

They had arrived at Capsule Corp and Bulma saw Trunks and Vegeta waiting to help carry Gigi to the infirmary.

"How bad is it mom?"

"Bad, we have to hurry. I don't know how much longer she can hang on."

Trunks nodded and climbed inside and saw Chi Chi with her face soaked from crying.

Then he saw Gigi, he stood froze at the site of her mangled body.

He had no time to lose.

'_This is going to hurt but Kami please let her survive. I would rather have my body in pain then her, just please let me take her pain.'_

Trunks thought as he gentle picked up Gigi.

He's body started to ache but Trunks didn't care, all he cared about was Gigi and making sure she would live.

She winced but didn't move much.

He held her close and ran towards the infirmary hoping they were in time to save her.

* * *

A cliff hanger will Gigi survive tune to hear the next chapter and see!

Please give review :)


	4. Chapter 4

Many hours later...

Chi Chi was sitting in living room at Bulma's wonder when she was going to be able to see her daughter.

'_Oh Kami please let her be alright, please don't take her'_

She sat praying with tears just pouring out.

Chi Chi heard the doors open and turned around and saw Bulma walking out with soft smile on her face and tears in her eyes.

"Chi Chi….Gigi is going to be fine. She resting comfortably and you can come and see her."

Chi Chi whole face lit up and was smiling from ear to ear and tears where rolling down her face.

Bulma was happy to see how happy Chi Chi was but she had one more question to her ask her,

"Chi Chi I do have one question to ask you. Did you realize the Gigi had a white tail?"

Her happy face turned solemn.

"Yes I did, ever since she was born. But the one thing about it was no else saw it besides me at the time. So I figured it wasn't important to say anything about it and that Piccolo had destroyed the moon years ago."

Bulma was a little surprised she had told anyone, but she also understood. This wasn't your ordinary rough brown tail that a saiyan normal sports but white and soft as the finest silk.

Bulma was a little worried as well cause when Vegeta saw it he got angry and ran off, so she had Trunks follow him to find out why it cause him to get angry.

Bulma nodded and smiled said, "Well let me take you to Gigi for now. We'll figure this out later."

Chi Chi smiled and nodded and was excited to see her daughter. They walk toward the room she was resting in.

'_Thank you Kami for letting my baby live, Thank you'_

* * *

Mean while…..

Trunks followed his father outside. He had seen the tail too and was surprise he never noticed it before.

'_Where tail come from or did she have it always?!' _

Many thoughts bounced around his head about the whole situation.

But he had to find out why his father had gotten so angry. He finally caught up to him.

"Dad what's wrong? Why did you get angry when you saw Gigi's tail?"

Vegeta turned around quickly with pure angry on his face. Trunks had never seen him ever angry like this.

"BOY, you don't realize what she is, do you?!"

"No I don't and that's why I'm asking you, what is Gigi?"

"How do put this in words that your mind will understand? Do you ever notice that most Saiyan births never more one child being born at time?"

Trunks thought for a moment and realized that most saiyans that they had met were only child or just had older brothers and sisters.

"Yes but again what that has to do with the situation at hand?"

Vegeta growled but remember that no one here had knowledge history of the saiyan race besides him.

"She a twin and it was rare for any saiyan to have a multiple births. It was even rarer than a saiyan going super saiyan. Most of the time they; vulgar it may be, one twin would kill the other before it was even born. But when both twins survived, one twin would be born with that….white tail…they would be stronger and wilder than any of the strongest around. But came with a price….When we change at the full moon we become strong apes and most of the time brainless unless trained. They become something….That no saiyan has ever survive to describe it."

As Trunks sat and listen to his father he notice there was fear on his father face. His father had fear on his face before but nothing like this. Vegeta had a far off look and was sweating and shaking. Trunks realized something,

"But we don't have moon father. It was destroy long ago. How would she be able to change when there is no moon?"

"Your right but it wouldn't take a genius for a person to wish for the moon back"

Trunks knew it was true, but could the same person you had hurt Gigi been thinking the same thing, but also how father seemed to know things about it when no one ever survived an encounter with them. He decided to ask his father later.

* * *

"_Do you think she survive process?" _

"_Yes there is no doubt, or do you doubt me?"  
_

_"No, no, no! I never doubted your work!"_

"_Good otherwise I would have to kill you. Now get the next batch."_

Then a searing pain raged a crossed Gigi body and she woke up.

Gigi tried to get up but she couldn't. Her entire body racked with pain and she couldn't help it and she cried out.

Bulma and Chi Chi heard her down the hall.

Vegeta and Trunks heard her outside.

They all ran to the room wondering if she was all right.

They made it the room and saw she was a wake and shaking a bit with tears in her eyes.

"Can someone get me painkillers? Please?!" Gigi asked trying to fight back the tears but failing.

"Trunks grab some out of the cabinet, please" Bulma asked her son.

"Sure"

Vegeta scoffed with arms crossed, leaning up against the door frame.

Gigi heard him and she was not in the mood for any of his sarcasm.

"Vegeta you better shut the hell up!"

Vegeta started to get angry, but Trunks stopped him.

As far back as Trunks remembers that Gigi and his father really never got along. The only time they would get along was when they were sparing. She was the only beside Goku who gave his father a challenge.

"I'm going to the gravity chamber."

With that Vegeta left.

"This should help."

Bulma gave her the meds.

Bulma looked and her son, "We should leave them alone for bit. You come back later and visit."

Trunks nodded and left the room with his mother.

'_I'll be back to fulfill my promise Kami, thank you'_

"Gigi, I'm glad you're alright, but what happened to you?"

Her mother was looking at her waiting for answer but she didn't know what happened.

"I don't mother, I was on my way that morning to go to college and then everything went dark, that's all I remember."

Gigi looked at her mother and saw she was a bit angry and she knew was in for an earful about leaving with saying goodbye.

* * *

"I'm going to go call Gohan and let him know what going on. Did you ever find out why your father stormed off about?"

"Yeah I will tell you later it's a long story." Trunks said shrugging his shoulders and rolling his eyes.

Bulma just smirked and went to go make the phone calls.

Trunks sat there staring at the ceiling taking in all the events of the day.

'_Gigi back and I'm happy but I wish she wasn't hurt so badly. But I wonder who did this to her and what they might have wanted her for.'_

Then a door opened and brought him from his thoughts and he Goten standing there looking worried.

"Hey what's up Goten, something on your mind?"

"Yeah, do you know where my mom's at? She wasn't at home and there's blood on the couch and floors,"

Trunks eyes narrowed and then he looked the floor and stood up, walked over to his friend. Looking him in the eyes.

"Your mom is in the infirmary with your sister, she back"

Goten was at a loss for words, his eyes were full of emotion.

"Does Gohan know?"

"My mom went to call him."

"Where is she?"

"Down the hall last door on left"

"Thanks bro"

Trunks nodded his head and with that Goten rushed down the hall.

Goten had been feeling lost without his sister.

They were twins and did have a lot of good times together, but he had always apologized for being mean to her.

All the memories of their adventures came flooding back as ran down the hall.

He got the door and saw his sister lying there covered in bandages but alive and awake. He couldn't keep the tears coming he was just happy that his sister was alive.

"Gigi your back, I should be mad at you for leaving without saying goodbye but I'm glad you're alive!"

Chi Chi turned around at her son voice and glad to see him here.

Goten knelt at his sisters bedside and held her hand put his forehead against it.

"I'm glad to see you too brother, so have you been? Do you know if Gohan is coming?"

"Yeah he will be by. Bulma went to call him, but don't except him to be nice he's mad at you for leaving without tell anyone. You should be glad that Dad's training Uub."

Gigi smirked at that one. Her father was laid-back but he was a little overprotective of her. She always had been a daddy's girl and if he saw her now he would go off the deep end.

"Yeah you're right on that one brother"

Then Gohan appeared in the door way, his face was motionless. Gigi didn't know what her brother was going to do.

"I'm glad you're alright sis. We'll talk when you're better."

He said with a smile.

Gigi was glad that her brother wasn't totally mad her, but she knew she would have to explain herself.

The whole family sat there and was glad for the fact Gigi was alive, but the next question was, who or what had done this to Gigi.

What was there intention were with Gigi.


	5. Chapter 5

**Please R&R :)**

**I do no own DBZ, but I do own Gigi**

* * *

Trunks was sitting in the living room thinking how he was going to tell Gigi that he loved her with all his heart and he can't stand the thought of seeing hurt like this.

'_Oh Kami my head is swimming with doubt! What if she rejects me?! Along with all the pain that it causes my body to go through I'm still recovering from carrying her, oh Kami what am I going to do?'_

It was late evening by the time when the Son family was done visiting and Chichi was reluctant to leave but she knew Gigi would be well taken care of.

"Now Gigi get some rest and when you are able to come home I will make your favorite meal and celebrate that your home," Chichi said with a warm smile on her face.

"Yeah sis, it'll great to have my sparring partner back," Goten smiling the Son family grin.

Gohan was just smiling, he was just happy to see the family back together. He may have not said it but he missed his sister, but his daughter as well.

Gigi and Pan had gotten along very well.

It was not just the great relationship between an aunt and niece but that they understood each other. Bulla was a girly girl, not much of a fighter. But Gigi would train with Pan helping with her training.

Which created a strong bond, so when Pan heard that her aunt left and didn't say goodbye to her she was hurt.

Which had also had hurt Gohan.

Pan wanted to with her father to go and see her aunt but Gohan told her that she when she was a little better.

"Gohan, Gohan are you alright?"

"Yeah I am sis, but you know who wants to see you?"

"Panda? I would figure; I missed her too. Tell her I love her I hope to see her soon to see how strong she gotten"

Gigi said with a smile and a twinkle in her eye.

"I will sis and you rest and don't push yourself, you and dad were always bad at resting"

Gigi smirked and nodded.

Gohan left and walked to the living room and saw Trunks stretched out and his head leaning over the back of the couch looking like he was deep in thought.

"Trunks, Trunks something on your mind?"

Trunks lifted his head slighted flushed.

"No Gohan…nothing… just zoned out"

Gohan knew there was something and if he was correct…

"Trunks come on bro you can tell me. Saiyan honor I won't tell a soul"

Trunks thought for a moment maybe it could trust him; he may even get some advice.

"Well…" Trunks can feel his face redden a little.

Gohan sat down next to Trunks patiently waiting for him to continue.

"I love Gigi, but I don't know how to tell her and…..I don't know if she feels the same way"

Trunks had his head hung low with his hair covering his eyes.

Gohan sighed and smirked. His suspicious were correct, he smirked because he knew that his sister and Trunks thought the same way and he chuckled.

Trunks heard "What's so funny Gohan?"

"I'm laughing because you and Gigi both think the same thing. Gigi loves you, but I as her Big brother just tell her how you feel but you hurt her in any way, I'm sure you understand."

Gohan said as he put his arm Trunks shoulders and looked Trunks in eye.

Trunks nodded and smiled, "You have my word Gohan"

Gohan left quietly to return to his own family and let them know that Gigi was going to be ok.

Trunks got up and walked back slowly and nervously hoping for the best and hoping he wouldn't mess things.

As Trunks enter the door way he saw Gigi sitting up curled up with her head on her knees.

'_Wow she heals fast'_

Gigi notice Trunks standing in the doorway,

"Hey, how it going?"

"Good"

"You need to talk to me too?" Gigi laughed nervously

Trunks blushed slightly.

"Yeah, if you don't mind."

Trunks took a seat on her bed and locked eyes with Gigi.

She looked back and waited patiently for him to speak.

"Gigi we know each other since we were kids. I would like to apologize for the way I treated you."

Gigi moved her hand to his and rubbed it gently.

"It's fine we were kids and its in the past"

Trunks looked at her and smiled softly and continued.

"Thank you I thought you hated me for it. I have been wanting to talk to every since your 13th birthday and tell you..."

Trunks paused and looked down then looked back at Gigi. His blues eyes were sparkling had a soft loving smile.

"I love you, my love has grown bigger ever since that day but never knew how to tell you"

"I love you too Trunks"

Smiled brightly with happy tears in her eyes.

Then Trunks leaned and pressed his lips against Gigi's lips kissing her lovingly and she kissed him lovingly back.

They both didn't want to stop but they would have to breathe.

Gigi pulled away to get a breathe.

"Trunks I love you with all my heart and I wouldn't want it any other way."

"I love you too Gigi. I want to spend the rest of life with you"

Gigi hugged him and kissed him again. She nuzzled his chest taking in his smell.

But something came to her mind, she wasn't in pain being near Trunks.

"Trunks are you in pain?"

"Yeah, but I didn't want to ruin the moment. Plus your on some strong pain killers"

Gigi blushed and started to pull away, but was stop by Trunks.

"I'm hurting you"

"I would rather be in pain being near you, than having the pain and emptiness when you aren't with me"

Trunks said as he pulled her close to him.

"I love you Gigi Son"

"And I love you Trunks Briefs"

They stared into each others for moment and again embraced each other kissing deeply.

The night became heated and passionate.

At the very end they both bit each other on the neck before falling asleep in each other arms with no more pain.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**Hope to like it ;)**

**Please review**


End file.
